Question: Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{-3}{2n + 7} = 5$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $2n + 7$ $ -(-3) = 5(2n + 7) $ $3 = 10n + 35$ $3 = 10n + 35$ $-32 = 10n$ $10n = -32$ $n = -\dfrac{32}{10}$ Simplify. $n = -\dfrac{16}{5}$